Shiki's/Amethyst's Espeon
|image= |shiny = No|trainer = Amethyst (originally Shiki)|gender = Male|ability = Magic Bounce|debut = The Pokemon Chronicles, Chapter 2 (though at that point it was unknown that the Dragon Princess and Amethyst are one and the same)|chaptercaught = Unknown|caughtwhere = Unknown|location = With Amethyst}}Shiki's/Amethyst's Espeon is a -type Pokémon that was caught by Shiki at some point before Amethyst was rescued. He transferred to Amethyst's ownership after his death. It is noted that he is slightly bigger and taller than Rosaline's Espeon, which may be attributed to the intense training he had gone through during the Dragon Duo days. History It is unknown if Shiki had met Espeon as an Eevee or he had caught him in its evolved form, as it was already an Espeon before Amethyst was rescued. He was used by Shiki alongside Charizard in Shiki's rescue mission of Amethyst, effectively taking out all the Grunts' Pokémon single-handedly. After her rescue, he was later seen playing with Amethyst after her rescue to help calm her down from her ordeals in the hands of Team Rocket before Shiki gave her a Pokémon Egg. After the death of his original owner, he had been looking after Amethyst ever since (when Amethyst is in the Dragon Duo cave) for his original owner, as he had vowed to do so. He is Amethyst's Sylveon's mate and at some point, they had produced an Egg together, which Amethyst had given to Grimsley (FS)/Elesa (AV). That Eevee that hatched later evolved into an Umbreon (FS)/Jolteon (AV). In Season 1, he is often seen in the cave, while Amethyst was planning on her next move. In Season 2, he insisted being outside his Pokéball to watch over Amethyst, and was usually seen by her side alongside Sylveon. Personality Shiki's Espeon has a level-headed personality, and is rather quiet, observing on how things turn out before intervening if necessary. He is often the logical one and would calmly explain on Amethyst's thinking and problems to allow her Elites to better understand her. He is also rather affectionate towards both his trainers, often pouncing and licking their faces in affection. Espeon is revealed to have a playful nature, as he had went up to Amethyst with that intention, only to be shocked when Amethyst started crying the moment he approached her, and it lead to him being angered at what Team Rocket did to her. Espeon is also protective of Amethyst, as he was seen hopping on her lap and growling at her unwanted hospital visitors in Season 2, thinking they pose a threat to her, until she called him to stay down. He is also analytical and rather calculative, eyeing people he does not know well with a critical eye. He also insisted on staying outside his Pokéball, as since her secret was already exposed, there is no point to take care of her in the shadows, and knew that staying outside is a better way to watch over her. He seemed to be a protector of the cave, as seen when he was the one who alerted Amethyst of Lance's presence in the cave. Shiki's Espeon also is somewhat independent, always working or training alone. However, he does have a friendly side, as he did play with Rosaline's Espeon and train with her at times. Shiki's Espeon is also very affectionate with Amethyst's Sylveon, as she was his mate. Espeon is stated to be very skilled and agile in battle, and it is proved when a single attack was enough to destroy a highly guarded door of Team Rocket's, and was able to single-handedly defeat the Grunts' Pokémon without Shiki commanding him. He also easily overpowered Rosaline's Espeon in Season 2 during a practice battle, which is quite a feat, as the female Espeon was one of Rosaline's strongest Pokemon. Category:Eeveelutions Category:Originally belonged to someone else Category:Walking Pokémon